Pichia pastoris is a highly successful system for production of a wide variety of recombinant proteins. Several factors have contributed to its rapid acceptance, including: (1) a promoter derived from the alcohol oxidase I (AOX1) gene of P. pastoris that is uniquely suited for the controlled expression of foreign genes; (2) the similarity of techniques needed for the molecular genetic manipulation of P. pastoris to those of Saccharomyces cerevisiae; and (3) the strong preference of P. pastoris for respiratory growth, a physiological trait that facilitates its culturing at high-cell densities relative to fermentative yeasts.
As a yeast, P. pastoris is a single-celled microorganism that is easy to manipulate and culture. However, it is also a eukaryote and capable of many of the post-translational modifications performed by higher eukaryotic cells such as proteolytic processing, folding, disulfide bond formation and glycosylation. Thus, many proteins that would end up as inactive inclusion bodies in bacterial systems are produced as biologically active molecules in P. pastoris. The P. pastoris system is also generally regarded as being faster, easier, and less expensive to use than expression systems derived from higher eukaryotes such as insect and mammalian tissue culture cell systems and usually gives higher expression levels.
P. pastoris has the potential of performing many of the posttranslational modifications typically associated with higher eukaryotes. These include processing of signal sequences (both pre- and prepro-type), folding, disulfide bridge formation, and both O- and N-linked glycosylation. Glycosylation of secreted foreign (higher) eukaryotic proteins by P. pastoris and other fungi can be problematic. In mammals, O-linked oligosaccharides are composed of a variety of sugars including N-acetylgalactosamine, galactose and sialic acid. In contrast, lower eukaryotes, including P. pastoris, may add O-oligosaccharides solely composed of mannose (Man) residues.
N-glycosylation in P. pastoris is also different than in higher eukaryotes. In all eukaryotes, it begins in the ER with the transfer of a lipid-linked oligosaccharide unit, Glc3Man9GlcNAc2 (Glc=glucose; GlcNAc=N-acetylglucosamine), to asparagine at the recognition sequence Asn-X-Ser/Thr. This oligosaccharide core unit is subsequently trimmed to Man8GlcNAc2. It is at this point that lower and higher eukaryotic glycosylation patterns begin to differ. The mammalian Golgi apparatus performs a series of trimming and addition reactions that generate oligosaccharides composed of either Man5-6GlcNAc2 (high-mannose type), a mixture of several different sugars (complex type) or a combination of both (hybrid type). Two distinct patterns of N-glycosylation have been observed on foreign proteins secreted by P. pastoris. Some proteins are secreted with carbohydrate structures similar in size and structure to the core unit (Man8-11GlcNAc2). Other foreign proteins secreted from P. pastoris receive much more carbohydrate and appear to be hyperglycosylated.
N-linked high mannose oligosaccharides added to proteins by yeasts represent a problem in the use of foreign secreted proteins by the pharmaceutical industry. For example, they can be exceedingly antigenic when introduced intravenously into mammals and furthermore may cause rapid clearance of the protein from the blood by the liver.
In an attempt to modify the N-glycosylation pathway of Pichia pastoris, a strain (hereinafter referred to as “M5-Blast”) was created, as described in Jacobs et al., 2009, Nature Protocols 4:58-70. M5-Blast is a modification of the P. pastoris GS115 strain wherein the endogenous mannosyltransferase gene OCH1 is disrupted by the introduction of a cassette comprising an α-1,2 mannosidase gene. However, the M5-Blast strain is subject to genomic rearrangements that regenerate the endogenous OCH1 gene and in parallel remove the α-1,2 mannosidase gene after rounds of freezing and thawing, growth under various temperatures and conditions, and from subsequent transformations with other plasmids to introduce exogenous genes.